Anniversary
by FangedWriter
Summary: It's an anniversary, and they wake up and realize how much has changed, and how much hasn't.  Dedication piece. RikuDemyx


**Hello everyone! This is really just a small drabble kind of thing, it's just a scene that popped into my head. Hope you like! Also, this is a dedication piece to everyone that's reviewed my story **_**Life at Kingdom High**_**. As of today, it's a year old, which makes me very proud and very happy. It also makes me very grateful to all of my readers and reviewers. You make the writing worth it, and without you, that story would have stopped months ago. I'd list all of you, but that's a really big list, and would be longer than the story itself XD**

**Disclaimer: Seriously, me no own, k? I didn't when I started that story, and I still don't now. I haven't gotten ownership in the past year.**

The first few moments after waking up were precious. Riku rolled over, savoring the warmth of the light spilling in through the windows. For a second he let his eyes wander over everything in the room. The pictures, the instrument propped up in the corner, his own gleaming laptop at the desk. Closing his eyes again, he reached over and wrapped his arm around the waist of the warm body next to his. He took a deep breath and let a small smile come over his face.

"Riku."

Riku startled and he could almost see the other grinning.

"Didn't think you were awake, Demyx,'' he mumbled.

Demyx laughed, rolling over to face him.

"I was waiting for you to wake up, sleepyhead,'' Demyx said, kissing the other gently on the lips. "You realize that this is the last moment of peace we'll have all day?"

Riku groaned, burying most of his face in the pillow.

"No, I didn't. I forgot everything that's going on today."

"The baby's going to be up pretty soon. He hasn't learned how to sleep in yet."

"And Melody's due at lessons in an hour." Riku turned his head, giving the blond a glance. "You know this is all because you wanted kids?"

Demyx rolled his eyes at him, smiling as he did it.

"Because I wanted kids? I wasn't the one that spoiled Melody with the most expensive keyboard they make,'' he pointed out. "Sure, I brought up adopting, but you got attached to them too."

"So maybe I did,'' Riku admitted. "I still like the kind of mornings we used to have."

"The kind of mornings we used to have? You mean that kind where we got up at nine or so, but didn't actually get out of bed until noon? Those kind of mornings?"

"Yeah. Those kind of mornings were fun."

Demyx shook his head, laughing. He looked down Riku and didn't bother to fight a smile off of his face. Life had changed quite a bit in the last couple of years, but Riku always stayed the same. He was always there. Demyx kissed him, one of his hands winding into his silver locks.

"Well, we've got a half hour maybe,'' he said, grinning.

"Happy anniversary,'' Riku whispered, pulling him into a kiss.

A loud knock at the door interrupted them. They both pulled away, groaning.

"Come on, guys! David's going to be up any minute and I have to be at lessons soon, and Riku if you keep this up you'll be late for work!"

"Alright, alright, we're up, Mel!" Riku turned to Demyx and they both laughed. "She treats us like teenagers."

"You remember how we missed getting her to lessons last time? We didn't leave the bedroom on time,'' Demyx reminded him.

"Alright, fair grounds to treat us like teenagers, but we should get our anniversary."

They both stood, in a happy mood despite what the day was promising to be like. Dressing, Demyx glanced over at Riku's left hand and smiled at the gleam of the ring. Walking out the door and promising that they would continue where they left off, Riku sneaked a look to the blonde's ring.

Sure, they were the legal guardians to two people, David and Melody, and managed to tie the knot, but nothing had really changed, had it? They were still just Riku and Demyx.

**Hope you liked :) And happy anniversary to my other story. Please leave me a review! It was the first time writing this pairing for me, and I'm hoping it turned out alright. So let me know how I did please!**


End file.
